Dreams And Impulses
by dement
Summary: AU, sorta. In which Sasuke dreams of Naruto, who decides to act upon his impulses. SasuNaru, NaruSasu shounenai. Rated for some swearing. Feedback appreciated.


**AN:** Another story inspired by my half-asleep mind. It seems that's the only time I can come up with fic ideas... I actually thought this up quite a while back, it was just a case of writing it down and it making sense.

**Summary:** AU. In which Sasuke dreams of Naruto, who decides to act upon his impulses. SasuNaru, NaruSasu shounen-ai.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime series Naruto or any characters/places/objects associated with it.

* * *

**Dreams And Impulses**

* * *

Today was not a good day for Uchiha Sasuke.

Not only had he had a grand total of three hour's sleep that night, he had just woken up from the weirdest dream he had ever had.

Said dream had started out pretty well for Sasuke, he had been standing above his older brother Itachi, a knife pointing at the older Uchiha's throat, when all of a sudden, the dream changed.

Now, his brother had disappeared and in his place was Sasuke's long time rival and (although most of the time he wouldn't admit it) friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

The raven haired boy vaguely remembered pulling the blond to his feet, smirking at him for a second before moving towards the blue eyed boy and kissing him softly and the lips.

It was about that time that Sasuke woke up, a strange feeling in his stomach. Oddly enough, he wasn't completely horrified or even slightly weirded out by the dream he had just had. Yes, he could admit, Naruto was annoying sometimes, yet he was attractive in his own way. And naïve. And cute, and innocent, and...oh shit.

It was about this time that Uchiha Sasuke realised that he had a crush on the village's number one loudest ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

No, this didn't seem to be a good start to the day, Sasuke thought before going back to sleep.

* * *

To say that Uzumaki Naruto was slightly annoyed would be an understatement. Not only was his sensei late _again_, he had had to skip out on breakfast due to the fear that he might actually be the one late to training that day.

So here Naruto stood, tired, hungry and pissed off. He didn't even shout his usual greeting of _'Ohayo, Sakura-chan!' _to his pink haired team mate as she arrived at the bridge where Team Seven usually met, something that she noticed immediately.

"Ah, ohayo, Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" She smiled.

"Hn," Sasuke replied articulately, too busy brooding againsta tree.

"...What? Oh, yeah, ohayo Sakura-chan..." Naruto mumbled absently, causing the green eyed girl to frown. Sasuke seemed normal enough, but why was Naruto so quiet...?

Meanwhile, Naruto was in a world of his own, where unfashionably, unreasonably late teachers were brutally punished for making prized students such as himself miss out on their morning helping of ramen, and dark-haired, brooding team mates didn't stare openly at him, which was exactly what Sasuke was doing right now. It wasn't helping Naruto's bad mood at all, and it was starting to get annoying.

Suddenly, an idea hit Naruto, an idea so great (well, it _was_ created by the Uzumaki Naruto, future Rokudaime, of course!) that it would easily get the youngest Uchiha to stop looking at him like some sort of museum exhibit.

And Naruto, who was well-known for acting upon his wild impulses, walked straight over to the raven haired boy, stopping a few inches in front of him.

'_Hey, Sasuke-teme's pretty good looking,' _was Naruto's last thought before he kissed him. It was about that time that the blond realised what acompletely idioticideathis was, and then his train of thought ran somewhere along the lines of _'oh fuck, he's gonna kill me after this...' _

What Naruto didn't expect was for Sasuke to return the kiss. A little enthusiastically, too. And was he using his_ tongue_?

About a minute later, the two broke apart, both breathing heavily and blushing furiously. There was a faint murmur of 'wait 'till Ino-pigs hears about _this_...' before Sakura passed out, a trail of drool escaping her mouth.

Onyx orbs stared into deep blue ones before Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm with a mutter of 'let's finish this somewhere private,' and dragged said blond shinobi, who fully welcomed the idea, off in the general direction of his apartment.

It looked like today wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

* * *

So, how was it? This was my first proper shounen-ai fanfic, hope it wasn't too bad.

R&R please, I want to hear your opinions on this.


End file.
